


Making The Team

by BlackViking



Series: Ruby's Grade [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Ruby gets a ride to school and so much more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Ruby Arias
Series: Ruby's Grade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Making The Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowKeyWanKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LowKeyWanKenobi).



Ruby had finished dressing in her uniform, except she thought to make it more slutty as Lena does. She pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. She wore makeup to make herself look more adult, black cherry lipstick that accented the unblemished skin, and smoke eyeshadow with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Her blouse was fitted and popped opened at the top, showing off her cleavage, her skirt inched higher as they exposed her slim tone thighs, the socks were now to the knee. Ruby checked herself over in the mirror, a little twirl as she gripped her perky ass in her hands, she moaned at the vivid memory of coach Kara and her sub teacher, Ms Kane's dicks. She licked her lips, reliving the moment once more: the two held her between them, fucking her holes without a care in the world, their moaning filling the classroom. 

Ruby touched her breasts, visioning Kara's cock hotdog between them. She knew her chest wasn't as big as Lena's but Kara enjoyed her no matter, taking her, spilling her cum on her breasts as she rubs her tits. Ruby then felt her pussy, it was damped and getting wetter by the second, she removed her fingers, took a deep breath and finished getting ready for school. Her legs wobbled her down the stairs, her pussy and ass still felt the tingle from her teachers. 

"Hey, slowpoke, ready for school yet?" Samantha Arias, Ruby's mom, said as she drank from her grey mug filled with coffee. Ruby nodded her head. "Looking good with the makeup hon. I see you're wearing the colour I picked out for you... I thought you said makeup was for sluts." Samantha said curiously as she wondered why her daughter was wearing it now.

"Well, mom. I had two massive reasons for wearing it now mother, and I've come to own my newfound self... How do I look?" Ruby gave her mother a twirl. Her mother quirked her brow at the way her daughter was presenting herself like meat on a slab. 

"Well, whoever the lucky girl is, she's going to love you."   
Her mother smiled. Samantha's always been in support of her Ruby's love interest; be it, boy or girl, she only wanted what was best for her little girl. "C'mon, baby, I'll drive you to school."

"Oh, that's okay mom. A friend is coming to take me."

Sam glanced her way curiously. "How come I never heard of this 'friend' of yours?" 

Samantha said, throwing her black purse over her shoulder. "No reason, just never came up until now."

"Does this friend have a name?" Her mother pried.

"Jessie, mom. Can I go now?"

There soon came a horn, Ruby scurried off to meet the person, her mom looking at her run. She shook her head. The door closed behind Ruby, skipping down the stairs, making her way to the grey sedan. When she approached the vehicle, she saw that it was her gym coach, Kara. The young Arias smiled delightfully, her teacher paying back in kind. Ruby opened the door, sitting inside as Kara drove off down the street, turning onto oncoming traffic. Ruby kept her eyes straight as Kara talk, but she couldn't help the outfit her teacher was wearing. It was sexy, and showed off to much for one young teenage girl could bear. She was wearing yoga shorts along with an unzipped varsity jacket, and a tight-fitting shirt that showed off her ample cleavage. It was a good look for her.

"I'm so excited to see you on the team, ruby. I look forward to your opening practice today. We can use a new member," Kara said as she hopped in the car. She placed her hand on Ruby's thigh, stroking her soft, smooth skin up to her crotch. "And from the skills you displayed last night, I'm sure you'll fit perfectly." Kara inched her hand closer and closer, making Ruby gasp silently.

Funny, Ruby never considered joining Kara's volleyball team, they were the best in the state, winning nine championships straight that even some of the other opposing teams traded schools. It's where Lena came from after her mother demanded she serves with the best. Now Lena herself was terrific, Ruby couldn't fault that, it's why she's that star at every game. Of course, Ruby questions if Lena slept her way to get there, unlikely, but still; the thought hovers over Ruby. If only ms Luthor knew what her daughter was doing.

"Do you... think I'll be a good fit?"

"Undoubtedly," said Kara. "I want you on the team. I've seen the way you play, you have potential, and I can use another hand." Kara's fingers moved higher, brushing the wet stain between Ruby's thighs. 

"Oh, you are too easy, Ms Arias."

Kara dug her fingers, caressing, twirling, stroking the wetness. Ruby responded immediately, moaning, tilting her head back as she groped her small breast. The young Arias wanted this, expected this, gasping aloud as her coach played with her pussy; Kara stuck a finger in, feeling the walls wet with juices. Kara danced her finger deeper and further, loving the pleasuring sounds she elicited from the young girl. Ruby shook in her seat, legs spread, she bit her lip hard, a delightful cry of euphoria and pleasure escapes her lips.

She cried out, cumming in her seat, her juices drenched her rose petal pink cotton panties. Her blouse at this point exposed her breasts to the outside, but Kara windows were tinted, luckily, so she was safe to bare herself if so choose. Kara smiled, pulling her wet fingers as they bridge juices from the pussy, she placed each finger, one-by-one between her blush lips, sucking erotically as she drove. Ruby caught her breath, looking down in her teacher's lap. She licked her lips, placing her hand on Kara's leg. The magnificent bulge tented the shorts, threatening to burst as Ruby slid her hand on top of the tight shorts, closer to Kara's crotch.

"I believe I owe for last night," said Ruby, her seductive voice sang lovely in Kara's ears. Ruby was amazed at herself, never once had she considered sucking a cock willingly, save for last night, but this was a new side of her she didn't see coming. And she loved it and was going to enjoy everything that came with it.

"I do you believe you do, Ruby."

Kara's cock was hard as an iron rod and was just begging to come popping out of her shorts. Sensing that was the case, Ruby grabbed the waistband of her shorts and slipped them down to the knees. Kara's cock sprang straight up in the air, glistening with precum from the morning sun, a heavenly glow in Ruby's eyes as she took the thickness in her hand. "You have a really nice dick," she said teasingly. 

"I know," Kara replied.

Ruby's other hand made its way down the front of her pants. She started to touch herself while she jacked Kara off, which earned a moaned from the mature woman. Ruby really knew how to work a dick, and she kept mixing up her style. At times she would merely stroke up and down. Other times would put her hand on top of Kara's mushroom tip like her hand was a claw, and make swirling motions down to the base of the shaft. She wasn't using lotion, spit or anything, Kara's dick juice was enough, for her soft hands felt heavenly on the throbbing cock. 

Ruby wasn't sure, but Kara's penis was feeling much more sensitive than today, and every movement of her hand made her cock twitch in appreciation. It felt absolutely amazing, but she feared Kara's was going to cum much quicker than she wanted to. For as much as Ruby was enjoying herself, Kara appeared to be entirely turned on as well. Although her teacher wasn't looking her way, Ruby could tell she loved every bit. 

Ruby fingered herself deeply underneath her skirt. But the sexiest thing was glancing at Kara, seeing that her eyes were firmly glued on the road, yet, Ruby saw the tensing in her jaw. Knowing Kara was trying her best not to cum. Her big dick getting worked by Ruby's hand was clearly arousing to her, she was firing herself deeper and deeper before she finally stopped. "Do you want to taste me?" Ruby asked as she took her fingers out of her wet pussy.

Ruby reached over when Kara nodded her head, she reached over, sitting her wet fingers on the verge of Kara's lips. The Danvers woman took it whole in her mouth, sucking, slurping the juices. Kara sucked them gently. However, as much as Ruby loved this, she had other plans for her ride to school. They still had a way to go. Ruby unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned over her lips were on the tip of Kara's penis, and her tongue was pleasuring it with gentle licks. Ruby pulled her mouth off Kara's dick for a second to giggle, releasing a long strand of her saliva mixed with precum dangled off her tongue. 

"Does it feel good?" she asked.

Kara nodded and put one hand on her head while she kept the other on the wheel. She got the message, and once again put her teacher's penis in her mouth. As she sucked, more drops of precum leaked out. Ruby didn't quite picture the head of Kara's cock had ever been so swollen, and it was pretty clear to her that it would not be a long blowjob. Knowing what Kara liked, Ruby was working her magic with her mouth as she made oral love to the dick.   
  
She sucked deeply and slowly, going far down the shaft before coming back up to the head. She then took her teacher's hard-on out of her mouth and planted gentle kisses all over the head. With every kiss, she felt Kara's body shiver and feared she was going to send the car flying off the road, but Ruby didn't dare tell Kara to stop pushing her head down further, burying her cock in her throat.

"You like sucking my dick?"

Kara asked while Ruby smothered her wet shaft with delicate butterfly kisses. Her young student humming around her cock in agreement. Her eyes looking up to meet Kara's, and her eyelashes fluttered. "You're so sexy, looking at me like that." Kara thrust her hips when she came to a red light, she placed both her hands on Ruby's head, and then proceeded to fuck the young Arias face.

The gagging could be heard over the low radio, and outside the car to whoever was close nearby, Kara threw her head back, Ruby's bobbing head in her lap; she looked over to see a family in their car. Kara gave them a smile, contorting her face in ecstasy as she groans and moans aloud for them to hear. The mother covers her mouth. The green light soon came, and the family car sped off down the road, Kara laughed at them, turning left. Kara had caught a glimpse of the two daughters in the back, one of them smiling back at her. 

Kara would be seeing her later.

Ruby continued to suck with enthusiasm, deriving great pleasure from giving oral pleasure. Not only did she give Kara's cock plenty of attention and loving, but she also made sure her balls got to experience her mouth too. 

She gave them plenty of warm, wet kisses before taking her tongue and running it along the seam of her balls. This has always been a susceptible spot for Kara; she couldn't help but groan out loud as Ruby licked her. Seeing how much her teacher liked it, Ruby licked her balls up and down while she stroking, which was covered with her saliva and cherry lipstick.

"Suck me harder."

Ruby obliged, taking Kara's dick back into her mouth. Only this time she slid the entire cock past her lips until she could feel the swollen tip against the back of her throat. While her lips coated the penis with saliva, Ruby's tongue swirled around it like licking a candy cane. All of a sudden, she felt Kara's balls tightened, the head of her cock grew, and her whole body twitched. 

"You want to cum?" Ruby asked, trying to be polite.

She knew Kara didn't need permission if she wanted to pour her seed in her mouth, in fact, Ruby cherished the sudden spilling of Kara's thick warm cum without warning. It added to the thrill of her swallowing. It was a dumb thing to ask, but Kara nodded her head, desperately, gasping, "yes..."  
That small bit took Ruby off, but nonetheless, she gave Kara's dick a long lick from base to head. "Of course. I don't want a mess," She said. 

Kara pulled in the parking lot of the school, in the back where she goes typically, she turned off the engine, leaning her seat backward as Ruby engulf the entirety of her dick. She put her hand on Ruby's head and gently held her against her cock. Load after load shot down the young student's warm throat, and Ruby swallowed every last drop until Kara was done cumming. She held the cum since the previous spurt in her mouth and took her lips off Kara's hardness. Ruby then drooled down her dick and balls, releasing all Kara's semen in the process. But being a good girl, she licked it all back up. It had already been the hottest blowjob she gave in her life, but that completely sealed it after swallowing the very last drop.

It was sometime later that the two exited the vehicle, Kara had a change of shorts, her semi-hard bulge still prominent for the world to see with her hefty fat balls. Ruby too had a change of skirt that Kara kept on standbys for meetups with her students, but for Ruby, the dress was extra smaller, one to match Lena's sluttiest. Kara pulled Ruby in close when no one was around, planting a firm kiss, she tasted the remaining baby batter on her tongue, as she gave a hard squeeze to Ruby's backside. 

"Run along now. I'll see you after school for practice. Bring everything you got, you just made the team, baby Ruby. I'm sure you'll be one of my stars eventually." 

"Thank you, Ms Danvers." Ruby lunged at her, humping her thigh to Kara's dick. "I will coach... every part of me." Ruby reached down, giving a squeeze, she turned and bent for Kara to provide her with a slap on her ass, as the young girl like the slut she was becoming skipped off to the main doors. The rising of her skirt showed off her small pert ass with white cotton panties. Kara felt her cock rising once more; she adjusted herself and headed through the back with the oncoming teachers.

Behind the concrete column, raging green eyes bore like daggers at the new tramp to take her place, to steal Kara away.

"Like hell, bitch."


End file.
